


Intensive Caring

by AlynnaStrong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne is the Best, F/M, Jaime's Awkward Boner June Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlynnaStrong/pseuds/AlynnaStrong
Summary: Jaime ends up in the hospital after an accident in his martial arts class.  When Brienne, the instructor, visits his initial injury is the least of his problems.





	Intensive Caring

Brienne seethed with resentment. This was so stupid. The man had walked out of her taekwondo class under his own steam. There’s no way he could have a concussion. Yes, she’d heard his nose crunch, but only because he’d dodged into her kick. Accidents happen. She did not deserve to be called on the carpet like this. The Lannisters owned the company that owed the company that owned her tiny gym, however. When your boss’s boss’s boss calls, you kind of have to listen.

She approached his hospital room still finding it ridiculous that he’d even gone to a hospital, much less that they’d admitted him. She’d walked off a broken nose on three separate occasions. Another manifestation of that Lannister family influence, she supposed. As she opened the door, Brienne tried to twist her scowl into the semblance of a smile.

“Cersei, this is stupid. I’m leaving,” Jaime said to the very beautiful woman sitting lightly on the edge of his bed. He was hooked into an IV and had tape over the bridge of his nose, but otherwise looked perfectly fine. In fact, Brienne was heartened to note, he seemed almost as frustrated with the situation as she felt.

“No, you’re staying. I still say you need a CT scan,” his companion said imperiously. “You broke a bone in your head! You could have a blood clot or develop some sort of nerve impingement. I told you it was too soon. What was wrong with letting Bronn be your personal trainer until you get to a point where you no longer embarrass yourself?”

Jaime ducked his head to not meet the eyes of his… sister? Brienne chided herself for hoping that was the case, that the woman wasn’t his girlfriend. She had to stop pining for unobtainable men. Jaime had impressed her, though, and not only by his handsome appearance. He’d joined the class to retrain his fighting skills after losing his hand. Most people would have despaired when faced with such a life-altering injury, but he’d persevered, learning a new discipline focused on kicks rather than punches.

“Excuse me,” Brienne said. “I wanted to check on you and offer my sincere-”

“Is that her?” Cersei asked, “The cow who broke your nose?”

“It was an accident,” Jaime and Brienne said at the same time.

“You couldn’t tell he needed special treatment? Is your vision defective or do you simply lack good sense?” Cersei stood to rant at Brienne.

“Cersei, meet my instructor Brienne; Brienne, my sister Cersei,” Jaime muttered. He had a feeling this interaction was going to go south with some speed.

“He never asked for special treatment, and he doesn’t need it. He’s one of my most promising students. It was an accident, for which I apologize, but he’ll be fine,” Brienne said. “I’ve had my nose broken a few times. I never went to the hospital over it,” she added.

“I’m glad I insisted, then. I’d hate for him to end up looking like you,” Cersei snarked.

Jaime seemed like he wanted to say something but couldn’t bring himself to interrupt. He was different around his sister than he was in class, Brienne noticed. At the dojo he was witty and charming. More than once she’d swept his legs out from under him just to stop him from talking. Around Cersei he was diminished, as if he turned over his will to her and became a passenger in his own life. He wouldn’t want Brienne to feel any pity for him, but a bit of anger at the woman wouldn’t be out of place. Brienne set her jaw.

“I apologized. If he’d like, I’ll refund his class fees-”

“Well, I think that’s the least-”

“I’m not finished,” Brienne said firmly. “You need to butt out. Your brother has a minor injury at worst and you’re treating it like an emergency. He’s lost a hand, but that was two years ago. It’s high time he started taking back control of his life. You think you can keep him under your wing and he’ll never get hurt again? Maybe, but he’ll be miserable the whole time. That’s not the sort of man he is. I’ve seen him when he gets lost in the fight, when his competitive juices start flowing. He’s brilliant, and daring, and cunning, and strong…” She trailed off as it became impossible not to notice the physical effect her words were having on him. His thin hospital gown tented out more with each word she spat into Cersei’s face.

Jaime had never seen anyone make the Lioness of Casterly Rock shrink before. He’d never even had anyone defend him before; _he_ was always meant to be the family champion. Brienne’s passionate rebuttal had drawn his mind inescapably to wonder how passionate she’d be in other matters.

“She understands,” he found himself saying, much to Cersei’s shock. “I’ve danced with her many times in class. I can get her all red faced and grunting, but I can’t quite manage to finish her off. It’s the most alive I’ve felt since the accident.”

Cersei gave Jaime a close look, and her mouth twisted in scorn. “Oh really, Jaime. Control yourself.”

“What is in this IV?” Jaime joked to try to distract them from the elephant (’s trunk) in the room.

“Sugar water,” Cersei replied wryly. “Very well. I will leave you two to whatever this is,” Cersei gestured between them, somewhere between amused and disgusted. “I’ll tell Dr. Pycelle you want to leave. I assume one final check up won’t be too much of a burden.” (Privately, she resolved to push Pycelle hard for an MRI. Plainly that knock on the head had affected her brother worse than she’d thought).

After she had left, Jaime swung his legs to the side of the bed and tried to look innocent. He turned to Brienne. “So, care to switch to wrestling?”

 


End file.
